


Soft And Cozy

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Tickling, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillows <em><b>are</b></em> fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft And Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the power of Pepsi Max.
> 
> (Seems like I can't focus on Solitary Shell right now. Solution? Write other fics.)

Drift didn’t understand the meaning of these soft and fancy blocks that Wing had scattered on his berth... Pillows, that’s right.

He didn’t understand pillows. Sure, they were comfortable to lie on and things like that but... why?

“Just because”, was Wing’s answer every time the grounder asked about the pillows.

Not that Drift himself was into wearing soft and exquisite fabrics, those kinds the nobles and others those with a high status wore daily. He’d never confessed anybody that he... got off on clothes. Just think about it; Deadlock, the most vicious Decepticon, gets turned on by just rubbing a piece of fabric against his cheek. Yeah, not very Decepticon-like.

So, in the end, the bi-colored mech let it slide and settled on allowing Wing to be himself and enjoy things he liked.

\----

Drift woke up, his body feeling completely lax and rested, his optics opening and brightening slowly as he stretched his arms above his head while his legs shivered with a delightful stretch, his engine revving lazily. He had a pillow under his head whereas the white mech had hoarded the rest of the army of pillows either under him or to surround him.

Normally the jet would be the first one to wake up but... this time waking up earlier gave Drift an opportunity to take in Wing’s relaxed features, the way his right cheek was smooshed against the pillow and the way his golden optics would flicker dimly as he dreamt. His lips were slightly parted and his vents cycled air in and out calmly.

Drift wanted to touch. Wanted to brush his fingers along that smooth cheek and play with those audio flares adorning both sides of Wing’s head. He wanted to kiss him. But that would mean the knight most likely woke up and he didn’t want _that_. The bi-colored mech knew the other had a rough day yesterday and he deserved all the rest he could get.

Feeling slightly frustrated, Drift carefully snagged a large pillow from beneath Wing’s arm and hugged it against his body tightly, his arms wrapped around it and the right leg hauled over the pillow to lock it in place. He shifted to get more comfortable but stopped immediately when he felt the pillow brush against his groin. It wasn’t unpleasant, not at all. It felt quite... nice, actually.

He glanced at the white mech to check if he still recharged and saw that he hadn’t even moved. Swallowing nervously, Drift started humping the pillow slowly at first but the friction was becoming oh, so good – and he hadn’t even opened his panel yet! A surge of excitement ran through his body at the thought of what it’d feel like when his bare valve and anterior node rubbed against the soft surface of the pillow.

His anterior node began to throb pleasantly, the sensation soft and round as his hips undulated steadily, building his charge higher.

Then, Wing mumbled in his sleep but to the grounder’s audios it sounded more like a groan and his panel snapped open, revealing his glistening valve and swollen node, some lubricants staining a small area on the pillow. The sudden, intense spike of pleasure shooting from his array made him gasp loudly. He quickly hid his face into the pillow and stayed completely still despite the needy ache in his node, not daring to lift his face to look at the jet.

When the grounder heard nothing from the other mech, he peeped from behind the pillow... only to see a yellow gaze smiling at him.

Drift groaned quietly and pressed his face – now hot with embarrassment – back to the pillow. Even though his valve demanded more attention, he couldn’t continue, not when Wing was watching.

“Please, go on. Don’t let me bother you”, the white mech tried to convince his friend to continue.

The bi-colored mech mumbled something incoherent.

“What?” Wing asked with a small smile.

“Didn’t know you were into voyeurism”, Drift deadpanned – or tried to as he was beyond embarrassed for being caught humping one of Wing’s pillows, the wet stain sticky against his valve.

“I’m not _that_ into it but I liked watching you”, Wing admitted, sighing, “It was very... inspiring.”

He scooted closer and lured Drift to show his face properly so he could kiss him. And what a kiss it was. The grounder moaned involuntarily but melted into the kiss as Wing climbed on top of him, straddling his left thigh while caressing and lifting the right one, his hand gliding up and down the dark plating until the leg rested nicely on Wing’s left hip.

Since Drift’s panel was already open, Wing had no trouble running his fingers across the wet entrance, his fingertips rubbing slow circles over the anterior node. The grounder moaned again into the kiss, his lips parting just enough for the other mech to slip his tongue into Drift’s mouth.

The jet’s free hand wandered up Drift’s stomach and all the way to his accessible side, fingers hooking to the seams, wriggling and poking. The bi-colored mech gasped as his sensitive side was probed and downright tickled. He tried to arch away as the probing became more insistent, the intrusive fingers digging deeper between the seams, his side fluttering.

The kiss broke as Drift uttered a choked giggle, unable to fight the laughter from bubbling up. The other mech chuckled and persistently continued to tickle the side, catching the twitching leg between his body and arm.

“N-no! Wing! P-please, stah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ap!” Drift pleaded, squirming and thrashing, his laughter being the dominant sound in the apartment.

Wing giggled himself, a bright smile on his face as he mercilessly tickled the poor mech beneath him, now poking with both hands in different places. Finally, deciding he’d been cruel enough and tortured Drift enough, the knight sealed their lips together again, their vents heaving from all the laughter.

The kiss washed away any tension there might’ve been and Drift wrapped his arms around the white mech’s neck, deepening the kiss. His arousal woke anew and he ground his hips against Wing’s, whining impatiently.

Wing didn’t need any more encouragement and his panel opened swiftly. The grounder expected the hard poke of a spike but instead there was a wet upward glide against his valve. Though, his ponderings flew straight out the window as the knight rubbed their anterior nodes together, sparking a rush of pleasure travelling up both their bodies, fields flaring with arousal and relaxed lust.

The white mech was bent down so he could plant soft kisses along Drift’s jawline and neck, his hips grinding lazily, keeping them in a nice aroused level. He varied his movement between slow circular, up-and-down and rolling side-to-side motion, making sure their nodes were in the center of all that all the time.

“Oh...” Drift breathed, trying to move his own hips to meet with Wing’s, the jet nibbling and licking his neck.

“Mmh, Drift”, he moaned back, pushing against Drift, though minding not to fold the other mech painfully and cause him to do an accidental split.

“I’m so close”, the bi-colored mech groaned, whispered, seeking for Wing’s lips, “Please...”

Wing doubled his efforts to give Drift what he needed, wanted and before long, he arched from the berth, feeling a sweet, slow, rolling push in his lower stomach, a breathy moan escaping his vocalizer.

The sight triggered the white mech’s own overload and his optics slipped closed as he let the wave of relief wash over him, uttering a whimper while biting his lower lip.

A few minutes passed in complete silence, save for the steady hum of vents cycling air through heated bodies until Drift kissed open mouthed the other of the jet’s audio flares. “Who knew pillows can be this fun?” he chuckled wearily, basking in the afterglow the lazy lovemaking gave him.

The knight laughed lightly at that and drowned his companion in smooches, more than happy to spend the rest of the morning in the berth.


End file.
